


Cross My Heart Won't Tell No Other

by irelandhoneybee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Baby-Sitting Karedevil, Domestic Karedevil, F/M, Fluff, Halloween Karedevil, Karedevil Bingo, Post Season 3, Protect, Sorry Not Sorry, this fic is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee
Summary: Matt and Karen's 10-year-old neighbor is a huge Daredevil fan; shenanigans ensue when Karen suspects he might be close to the truth.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Karedevil Bingo





	Cross My Heart Won't Tell No Other

**Author's Note:**

> Karedevil Bingo Entry   
> Prompt: Protect

Karen adjusted her bag on her shoulder, making a beeline to get their mail before she headed upstairs. It had been a good week since either she or Matt had remembered to check it; the box was probably stuffed to the gills. She fiddled with her mailbox key and heard her stomach rumble. She sighed; dinner was still at least an hour away. Matt had stayed at the office to go over a few things with Foggy about their latest case, and was going to pick up something on his way home.

“Hi Karen!”

Karen smiled, reaching in to grab the mail before she turned around. 

“Hi Jackson!” Their ten-year-old neighbor had wandered over while his mom Lisa was busy getting her own mail while clutching her five-year-old daughter Maya’s hand. 

“How was school today?”

“Boring,” he said with a scowl. 

“That’s too ba-,” 

“Do you know what Daredevil did last night?” Jackson interrupted.

“Umm…” the feeling of Matt’s stubble on her thighs quickly flashed through her mind (he had woken her up in a very pleasing manner before he had hopped in the shower), but Jackson plowed ahead, saving her from voicing inappropriate thoughts in front of a ten-year-old. 

“There was nothing on the app this morning, but I know he was out.”

“You...do?”

“Yes. There was a sighting according to Twitter.”

“Ahhh. And what app are you talking about?”

“TrackYourHero. It’s awesome.”

Before Karen could ask anything else, Jackson’s mom Lisa made her way over, holding her daughter Maya’s hand. 

“Jackson, stop bothering her. Hi Karen”, Lisa greeted her.

“Hi! It’s no bother; I always enjoy talking to Jackson. Hi Maya!”

“Hi Karen,” the little girl answered, staring up at her a little shyly. Lisa had told Karen a few weeks ago that Maya thought she looked just like Elsa from Frozen. 

“Mom, Karen doesn’t know what Daredevil did last night!”

“Relax, baby, I’m sure there will be an update later today” his mom tried to reassure him.

Karen looked at her quizzically. “Jackson is the city’s number one Daredevil fan”, Lisa told her, lovingly tousling her son’s hair. 

“Not just the city mom. The world,” Jackson corrected his mother.

“Ahhhh. Wow. I’d say Daredevil is pretty lucky to have a number one fan,” Karen told him. 

“I’m going as Daredevil for Halloween!” Jackson told her.

“I would expect nothing less!,” she answered with a laugh.

“What are you going as Maya?” Karen crouched down so she could be eye-level with her.

“A unicorn!”

“Oooh, how cool.”

“Oh, that reminds me Karen, I’m having a little get-together Friday night for the people on our floor; it’ll be rather early, seeing those of us with little ones will be drifting in and out for Trick-or-Treating. I’d love it if you and Matt could come. And bring Foggy if he doesn’t have any plans”

“Yeah, I’ll talk to Matt, but we should be able to stop by. And I will definitely let Foggy know.” There had been a few families with kids who had recently moved into the building, and it still surprised Karen whenever their neighbors were...neighborly. That had been something she didn’t think she’d ever find in New York.

“You have to wear a costume! Tell Matt and Foggy too, ok?” Jackson informed her. 

“Jackson, they don’t have to wear costumes. Only if you want to,” Lisa told her. “OK you two, let’s get upstairs and let Karen get on with her evening.”

Karen said her goodbyes, trying her best to hold her laughter in as Jackson very seriously asked her to keep him posted if she found what Daredevil had been up to. She briefly flipped through the mail as she made her way to the apartment, making a mental note to check out whatever the hell this app was as she waited for Matt to get home.

_Two weeks later, morning of Halloween_

Karen’s toes curled when she felt Matt nuzzling the back of her neck. “Mmmmm,” she moaned, her voice still thick with sleep as she rolled over to face him.

“Good morning,” she whispered lazily, caressing his face. 

“Good morning,” Matt responded, burying his face on her shoulder.

Karen wrapped her arms around him, still waking up, when he suddenly froze and shifted away from her. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, silently cursing whatever or whoever had made him stop so abruptly. 

“Someone’s coming to the door. Lisa, I think. With the kids.” Matt was hastily putting his sweatpants on over his boxers. “I’m-uh, gonna hop in the shower” he said.

Karen bit her lip as she grabbed her robe and slipped it on. She padded over to where Matt stood, trying to get his breathing under control. “To be continued,” she whispered, caressing his face. 

Matt caught her lips on his in a quick kiss, smiling at her as she went to the kitchen. She started a pot of coffee, and the knock on the door finally came. 

“Lisa, hi! Hi guys,” Karen greeted them.

“Hey Karen, I’m so, so sorry; I hope I didn’t wake you guys up, but I have a huge favor to ask. I have an appointment and my sitter had something come up this morning. Would you mind watching these two? I promise I’ll be back by 9:00. Oh, and they haven’t had breakfast yet, sorry! Thanks!”. 

She took off down the hall before Karen could utter a word. She looked down at Jackson and Maya, who stood staring silently up at her. 

“Uh, come in you guys,” Karen told them, ushering the kids inside. 

“Do you have anything to eat?” Maya asked.

“Ummm...let’s check,” Karen grimaced. Neither she or Matt had been to the store yet. The only food in the house was a bottle of wine, a box of spaghetti noodles and a couple of (probably expired) cartons of yogurt. 

“Karen, guess what?!” Jackson asked her.

“What?!” she responded, closing the fridge door, hoping they hadn’t noticed how empty it was. 

“On Monday night my dad brought us back really late, like really late, my mom was so mad, but we got to ride in a taxi, which we never get to do since that one time Maya threw up all over the backseat, but you know what?”

“What?” Karen asked, trying to stifle a giggle. 

“I think I saw Daredevil!”

“Oh, you did?” she tried to keep her voice steady. 

“Yep.” He nodded solemnly. “I can’t be one-hundred percent sure. And I was very tired. But I swear it was him! Do you think he lives here?!”

“Oh, um,” Karen sputtered, having no earthly idea how to respond. 

“Hey guys,” Matt entered the kitchen wearing jeans and a hoodie, his hair still a little damp from the shower. 

“Hi Matt!” Jackson replied, followed by Maya’s quieter greeting. Karen managed to find paper and pens and got both kids set up drawing at the kitchen table as Jackson started telling Matt all about his Daredevil sighting.

Matt looked at Karen, quickly slipping his glasses on as he listened to Jackson. She had done some digging on the TrackYourHero app, and as far as she could tell it was pretty harmless, run by a couple of college kids, both of whose records were spotless. Their updates on superheroes’ ventures were always after the fact, and seemed to get their info from police reports and occasionally eyewitness accounts. But she hadn’t counted on Jackson having his own eyewitness account of Daredevil’s comings and goings. 

Once both kids were busy with their drawings she walked over to Matt. “They haven’t had breakfast yet, and we don’t have any kid food,” Karen whispered.

Matt smirked. “We don’t have any regular food, either. I’ll run down and pick up donuts. Ummm…” he mused, nodding his head towards Jackson.

“I know, I’ll try to distract him,” she told him, giving him a quick peck. 

Karen sat down at the table, grabbing her own paper and pen, and started telling them what ghost stories she could remember from when she was a kid, making sure they were tame enough so as not to scare Maya. 

After a few minutes Matt came back with donuts and chocolate milk. 

Both kids grabbed a donut, and Maya retreated back to the table where she resumed what was a surprisingly realistic drawing of a unicorn, while Jackson took his and wandered around the apartment.

Karen was pouring glasses of chocolate milk when she noticed Jackson seemed fascinated with something at the bottom of the stairs, and tried not to panic when she realized Matt had left his boots, nunchucks and black mask there when he had gotten home last night. She watched Jackson closely, seeing his wide, curious eyes light up as he took in what he surely recognized as Daredevil gear, and watched his gaze slide to Matt, who was deep in conversation with Maya about both unicorns and what it was like to read Braille.

Before she even realized she was speaking the words were out of her mouth. “Oh Jackson, did you know Matt’s dressing up as Daredevil for Halloween too?”

“What?” came Matt’s voice. 

Karen pointedly cleared her throat, willing Matt to go along with her. 

“Oh really?” Jackson responded, and was there a note of disbelief in his tone or was she being totally paranoid?

“Yeah, he’s a big Daredevil fan too.”

“Awesome!” Jackson seemed to buy this, and began telling Matt all about how Daredevil was the best superhero.

Karen smiled, watching Matt try not to blush as Jackson gushed over his alter-ego, and resumed her seat at the table after finally giving the kids their milk and grabbing a donut for herself, and began discussing unicorns with Maya. 

_Later that day_

“Hold still will, you?” Foggy griped as he put the finishing touches on Matt’s costume. He had originally passed on attending Lisa’s Halloween party, but had reversed course once Karen had filled him in that Matt would be attending dressed as Daredevil. Foggy had insisted on getting a few things to enhance Matt’s ‘costume’, much to Matt’s dismay. Foggy had dressed up as a pirate, and had tried to convince Matt upon arriving that eye-patches were all the rage, and he should seriously consider ditching the glasses. 

Karen tried and failed to stifle her laughter as Foggy finished attaching the plastic devil ears to Matt’s head, and stood back to admire his handiwork. Over his regular Daredevil getup (sans mask) Matt was wearing a tshirt reading “I’m Not Daredevil!”, along with devil horns and tail, and holding a pitchfork. 

“How ridiculous does this look?” Matt grumbled to Karen. 

“You don’t want to know, trust me.”

“Where’d you get the shirt Foggy?” Karen asked.

“I found that little beauty at that street fair Marci dragged me too this summer. Isn’t it perfect?”

Matt grunted something, pushing past Foggy. 

“All set?” he asked Karen.

“Lead on, Daredevil,” she said, slipping her arm through his.

“I knew I should have gotten that fake mustache for him too,” Foggy mused as he followed them out the door. 

****************

“Matt! Daredevil doesn’t go out like that!” Jackson doubled over with laughter when he saw Matt.

“Tell me about it,” Matt muttered under his breath. Karen nudged him in the ribs. 

Jackson grabbed Matt by the hand, describing his own costume in detail, and he and Foggy began discussing the fine art of trick or treating and what tricks he could use to get more candy. 

Matt eventually made his way back over to Karen, who had dressed up as Elsa for Maya, somehow having failed to realize she’d have eight little girls following her around all night. Lisa came to her rescue, corralling the girls to get ready to go trick-or-treating. 

“You do look very smashing in this whole getup,” she teased him, as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

“Can we get out of here? I still owe you from this morning,” he murmured.

“Careful Murdock, there are kids here,” she breathed. 

Matt chuckled. “Thanks for the save with Jackson. As ridiculous as this costume is, I think he was convinced it was only a costume. Or at least, it stopped him from putting two-and-two together” Matt told her. 

Karen smiled, and leaned in to kiss him. 

“Let’s go. But I’m having Lisa take our picture first.”

“No Karen.”

“Yes Matt.”

Karen grabbed Lisa before she took the kids out, and had her take a picture of her as Elsa, Foggy the pirate and Matt (who she could tell was rolling his eyes even though his glasses were on) as an extremely extra version of Daredevil, which she knew before even seeing it that she would have framed.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Seven" by Taylor Swift
> 
> Happy Halloween! Thanks for reading this little piece of silliness. :)


End file.
